Too Noble
by BookwormExtraordinary
Summary: After Albus breaks up with her, Minerva needs Harry Potter's advice to confront him. Can they get over Albus's 'need to be noble' ? Oneshot. MMAD.


Minerva McGonagall stared at the ceiling. How long had it been since Albus had called off their relationship because of Voldemort? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Decades? No, it had just been a fortnight. Two weeks. Fourteen Albus-less days. How could she continue?

Her alarm clock rang. She groaned and sat up. At least now she wouldn't have to pretend that she had a good night's sleep again. Like she had for the past fourteen sleep-less nights.

She got out of bed and shuffled over to her wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear. When she opened the doors, all Minerva saw was the customary green. She groaned again. Green was such a happy color. Green was the color she had worn when Albus had called it off. Green was the color that she had worn for the past fourteen sorrowful days.

Black. Now that would match her mood. She pulled out her wand and silently transfigured the green robes into black ones. Smiling slightly, she got dressed and—deciding to forgo breakfast with the rest of the staff—headed to the kitchens for a bagel with strawberry cream cheese smeared all over it.

When she reached the still life that hid the kitchens, she tickled the pear and pulled on the handle that appeared. She entered and paused. Sitting at one of the tables, looking especially woeful, sat Albus Dumbledore, the reason for her now-black robes and her expedition into the kitchens.

He looked up when he heard the door slam. "Minerva!" He looked happier when he realized that it was her.

"Albus," she replied stiffly. "Aren't you supposed to be having breakfast with the rest of the staff?"

"Aren't you?"

"I would like a bagel with strawberry cream cheese," she told a nearby house-elf, ignoring Albus's question.

"Minerva," he asked suddenly, a frown crossing his face. "Why are your robes black?"

"I am currently suffering from the murder of a very close friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Here is your bagel," a squeaky voice told her.

Minerva took the bagel the tiny creature was handing her. As she headed to her classroom, she shot her reply to Albus over her shoulder. "My heart."

* * *

She stood in front of her first class, a sixth year class consisting of Gryffindors and Slytherins. 

"Students," she began when the bell rang, "today we will be transfiguring a cat toy into a mouse. Now, Mr. Potter, would you hand out the toys?" He nodded and, taking the box she handed him, began handing out the felt mice. "The incantation for this spell is _Cattusmuris_. Begin."

The students had been working quietly for five minutes, when Hermione Granger succeeded in transforming her cat toy into a little grey field mouse that ran around her desk, kept there by a ward she had placed.

"Good job, Miss. Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor. And five more for the ingenious ward." Minerva's favorite student blushed before helping her boyfriend Ron Weasley, who had only succeeded in making his cat toy pink.

The class began working again, when Harry Potter tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I was wondering why your robes are black today instead of green."

"Mr. Potter, I do believe that that is none of your concern."

"Sorry, Professor."

Class was silent again and remained as such until the end of class with only Ron Weasley managing to transform his cat toy, but that was probably just because Hermione had helped him.

* * *

After she had dismissed them, she sat down at her desk with a thump and buried her face in her hands with a groan. Her thoughts about how cruel Albus was were broken by a hesitant voice. "Professor?" 

She looked up and saw it was Harry. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I was visiting Dobby this morning during breakfast time when I heard an interesting conversation." She groaned to herself. Why did these things happen to her? "Professor, did Professor Dumbledore dump you?"

"Mr. Potter, have a seat." He did so. "What I am about to tell you is confidential and you can tell no one, least of all the Headmaster."

"Yes, Professor."

"Yes, Albus dumped me. We had been doing so well when he just had to come out and be all noble and he broke it off because we would attract Voldemort's attention too much. I know he thinks he's helping, but he broke my heart when he did that. I love him. And I know he loves me. We're not helping anything at all by being separated, don't you see?"

Minerva could tell by his expression that he did. And it felt so good to tell someone. "Professor, I can understand your story, but can you try to see where Professor Dumbledore is coming from? He wants to keep you safe because he loves you so much. He only has your future in mind."

"But how would my future be if I didn't have him? He's the air that I breathe. I need him."

"Have you told him that?"

"Well, no, but—"

"But nothing! What have you got to lose? You've already lost him, what more can he possibly take? Professor," he hastily tacked onto the end, as if fearing what she would do to him if he didn't show proper deference to his head of house.

Minerva thought about his words and nodded slowly. "I believe you're right. Thank you." He stood up to leave. "Oh, and please try to practice that spell," she added with a smile.

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

"No, Mr. Potter, it is I who am thanking you."

* * *

For the rest of the day, she reflected on his words while avoiding Albus at lunch. By suppertime, she had decided to talk to him as Harry had advised. She took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall where the school was dining. She caught Harry's eye and he smiled at her. She nodded to him with a small smile playing about her lips. When she reached the High Table, she took her customary place to Albus's right and leaned over to him. "Albus?" 

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you in my quarters after supper."

"I would love to join you."

Minerva relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the meal awaiting what would happen after it.

* * *

Minerva paced nervously in her sitting room. Where was that man? Just then, the portrait swung forward and the missing headmaster entered. "Hello, Minerva. Was there any particular reason why you asked me to meet you here?" 

She took a deep breath. "Albus Dumbledore. Why are you pushing me away?" He began to interrupt, but Minerva stopped him. "I love you, Albus. Nothing can change that. _Voldemort_ can't change that. Breaking off our relationship won't help. If I were to see it from Voldemort's perspective, Albus Dumbledore's ex-girlfriend who carries a grudge would be a better weapon than Albus Dumbledore's girlfriend. Albus, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want to marry you and bear your children. Albus, _I love you_."

He was silent for a moment. Then he uttered three words, "I'm sorry, Minerva." And then he kissed her.

* * *

Transfiguration was almost over for Harry Potter, when he was stopped by his teacher. "Mr. Potter, could you stay after class for a few minutes? Everyone else, class dismissed." During the rush to get out of the door to ensure they weren't late for Potions, Harry made his way up to Professor McGonagall's desk. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, I did. Mr. Potter, I can't thank you enough for what you did. Your advice really helped Albus and me patch up our relationship, and for that, we are gratefull. Now, I have some invitations that I would like you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger to have," she said as she handed him three envelopes, each with one of their names on it. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, please don't tell anyone else. Have a good day!"

As Harry headed to the dungeons, he heard Professor McGonagall humming and shook his head. He would never understand women. When he reached doorway to the Potions room, he met the rest of the class and easily found Ron and Hermione. He handed them their envelopes and explained to them what had transpired while he slitted open his own. Once he had opened it and shaken out the piece of paper, he read it and grinned, life was good.

_Announcing the Wedding of_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_and_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

A/N: The spell for turning cat toys into mice is latin, meaning cat mouse. I used an online translater because my Latin isn't exactly up to par. :-) 


End file.
